1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe machines, and more particularly to shoe bottom roughing machines having dust extraction features.
2. Prior Art
In the manufacture of shoes in which an outsole is cemented directly to the margin of an upper, it is necessary to perform a roughing operation. The roughing operation is necessary to produce a smooth, continuous sole attaching surface by removal of pleats, bulges or irregularities from the overlasted margin. Roughing of the grain side of the margin is also necessary to permit the cement to adhere securely thereto.
Usually in a roughing machine as referred to above, a dust extraction means is provided comprising, for each tool, a hood member within which a tool can be accommodated. The tool has an operating surface portion thereof exposed. Furthermore, the tool supporting means is usually so arranged as to enable a tool or tools supported thereby to follow the heightwise contour of the bottom of a shoe being operated upon, each tool being mounted for movement heightwise of the shoe support as relative movement takes place between the shoe support and the tool supporting means. In such a machine, it is preferable to maintain each hood member in a most effective condition, wherein each hood is mounted for movement heightwise of the shoe support together with each tool.
Usually, each tool is mounted for pivotal movement about a horizontal axis. Such axis may extend generally parallel, to the axis about which the tool can be mounted for rotation, or may alternatively extend generally normally to such axis. In such a case, the hood member for each tool may also be mounted on the axis about which the tool support is mounted for pivotal movement. Where, however, the bottom of a high-heeled shoe is being operated upon, that is a shoe with a pronounced heightwise contour, it can be seen that by pivoting both the hood member and the tool support about the same axis, the hood member is likely, as the tool is being moved upwardly, to be raised to a greater extent in the region thereof away from the pivot, with a result that it may be moved out of its most effective condition in relation to the operating surface portion of the tool.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a shoe bottom roughing machine which will, especially when operating on the bottoms of high-heeled shoes, as the tool operates "uphill" and "downhill" progressively along marginal portions of the shoe bottom, ensure that adequate clearance is achieved between the hood member associated with each tool and the shoe bottom.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus suitable for use in performing a roughing operation on marginal portions of shoe bottoms, in which apparatus an effective dust extraction means can be provided.